


Without you, what is the point?

by MissEcchi



Series: ML Angst [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lots of tears, Marichat, Romance, Takes place after episode: Ladybug, adrienette - Freeform, all sides of the lovesquare, got in some nice juicy smoochies, i've lost count with how many chat blanc stuff i've written lmaooo, ladrien, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcchi/pseuds/MissEcchi
Summary: The relief was instantaneously doused with ice cold water, freezing Ladybug from head to toe as Noir asked the question that has been eating him away since he woke up. "I want the truth, and the truth only..."."Who the hell was that white monster?"( One second Ladybug and him were fighting a brutal akuma; a malevolent, broken person whose powers enabled you to experience the most traumatising memory the person closest to you have suffered (an absolute insane method to enforce empathy), the next second, he was...Here.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727860
Comments: 34
Kudos: 581





	Without you, what is the point?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was inspired by this post on tumblr (https://xhanisai.tumblr.com/post/630290693817040896/adribuggie-judging-by-how-terrible-adrien-felt) to write this up and the delicious angst monster inside me rose like a motherfucker, ready to wreck havoc.
> 
> Now suffer :))))) (Takes place after the episode: Ladybug. So, canon divergent.)

_"Even if I cry, even if I smile, even if I hate, I'll live my life with love"_

_Samurai Heart (Some like it hot!) - SPYAIR_

* * *

_  
_  
~(x)~

.

.

.

_'What... **what is this!?** '_

  
Chat Noir's knees buckled before he could comprehend, collapsing to the surface he was perched on, eyes wide open and lips parted in absolute horror. Icy, sharp shivers ricocheted through his veins, his entire body shivering as he frantically observed the dystopian element around him and ultimately _choked_.

One second Ladybug and him were fighting a brutal akuma; a malevolent, broken person whose powers enabled you to experience the most traumatising memory the person closest to you have suffered _(an absolute insane method to enforce empathy)_ , the next second, he was...

 _Here_.

The remains of Paris and its monuments floated like motionless corpses in the deadly sea, his paralysed body stuck to a stray beam belonging to the Eiffel Tower like glue. The moon was absolutely shattered and split into halves up above, answering his questions on _why_ the sea level was so high _but_ generating more worries about how the satellite managed to _get_ into that state in the first place.

Most importantly, he knows with all of his heart and soul that the person that he considers the closest to him was his Lady... _so what on earth did she experience?_

 _And when!?_

_What the hell happened to their beloved home???_

**"YOU'RE BREAKING MORE THAN MY HEART NOW, MARINETTE!"**

Noir took a double take, leaping to his feet by muscle memory and whipping out his baton in combat mode, ready to protect Marinette at all costs from the angry voice, only to pause and his body to become paralysed once more. His mind quickening faster than the speed of sound as the dread that rooted itself in his stomach started to build up and spread out like a plague, muscles twitching with the fight or flight response.

"Ma...Marinette? This is... _Marinette's_ memory?" His lips trembled as he murmured to himself, vaulting away from the area with his weapon and hastening towards the sound of the _horribly familiar voice_. The cogs were starting to click in his mind but the more he saw of the destroyed city, the more apprehension gnawed on the base of his skull, his brain screaming to get the girl to safety no matter the costs.

His heart pummelling his chest as the jitters inside pressured bile to build up in his congested throat.

By the time he reached the area, Chat Noir felt like his soul left his body, shackling his frame on a lone, abandoned pillar as his face blanched with _terror_ and _gutted_ him. 

**"Give me a hug...MARINETTE!"**

Chat Noir couldn't do anything but _blink_ as the stark, white... **imposter** attacked, his Lady _(his princesse)_ scrambling to her feet in order to dodge the infinite amounts of ancient destruction that was headed her way. 

_Alabaster discs of elimination barely grazing the surface of her suit..._

 _Blinding power surges of eradication decaying the area she was momentarily stranded in mid-run..._

 _Omnipotent beams of slaughter swallowing everything it touched..._

All the poor blonde could do was gape inaudibly, every attack his doppelganger threw and every aghast expression Ladybug made, branded to his brain mercilessly until all he could see...

 _...Was black._

~(x)~

**_"Chat Noir! Chat! CHAT NOIR!"_**

  
A voice...

**_"Chat, please wake up! CHAT!"_**

  
 _Her voice..._

Before the girl cradling him on her lap could breathe, Chat's eyes snapped open and the boy exhaled sharply, shooting up into a standing position and scanning his surroundings like a cornered, frightened animal. His ears, both human and feline, were deaf to Ladybug's queries as blood roared in the drums, almost didn't feel her hands clasping his forearms as he whipped his head around back and forth.

The odd silent rooftop they were stranded on allowed him to scour the city, proving that Paris was still intact.

The moon up ahead was still whole and luminous in the night sky- _perhaps brighter than it usually was._

No akuma around- _most likely_ defeated by Ladybug solidarity.

And...

 _And, there wasn't a white cat in sight, much to his relief..._

"Chat, _breathe_." Finally, the teen clad in black acknowledged his Lady, the girl now cupping his cheeks, fingers digging through his blonde tresses and eyes both soft and wary. "You're safe now. I'm here." She added, knotting her digits into his strands with a sigh. Thankfully, the hero visibly relaxed, pupils no longer constricted to mere, dangerous slits and his erratic heartbeat was now simply an echo in his aching chest. 

He allowed himself to lose control then, pulling Ladybug into his arms despite her squeaks and hiding his face in the crook of her neck, the shock and confusion from the event that just transpired mere seconds ago like a nightmare ravaging through his flesh. The hair on the back of his neck stood up on its ends and his sentient tail wrapped around them both like a ribbon, bringing them closer and _closer_. Chat didn't even note the soft purr that escaped his body, a defense mechanism that he was usually absolutely embarrassed about. 

Ladybug let out a softer sigh this time, body losing tension as her lashes fluttered shut and she inhaled his familiar, fresh scent to keep her grounded. His soothing purrs contributed to the break down of intensity. 

She felt goosebumps rise under her suit as his claws tentatively combed through her twin tails, tangling up with her raven locks and his soft lips parted open and shut against her neck, his breathing still coming out fast and unsteady. Despite her attempting to make him feel safe, she in turn felt like it was _him_ trying to protect _her_ , the anxiety and questions that she tried to push away flaring inside her body like a bomb.

Yet, the way his figure perfectly curled around hers like a weighted blanket and the way his strong, toned arms pressed her against his chest, his heart beat drumming against hers, allowed Ladybug to drop all her guard down and simply indulge herself in his warmth. A selfish luxury that she tried her best locking away in the deepest crevices of her heart and swallowing the key.

However, just one raw touch from her partner, one moment of weakness and the Pandora's box was opened, a waterfall of emotions and feelings seeping out of her pores with relief.

.

The relief was instantaneously doused with ice cold water, freezing Ladybug from head to toe as Noir asked the question that has been eating him away since he woke up. "I want the truth, and the _truth_ only..."

.

  


 **"Who the hell was that white monster?"**

His face remained hidden under her jaw, his arms locked around her torso so that she couldn't escape. _Not this time_. He felt the way her form tensed up again, her breathing quickening and her lashes brushing against his suit wildly as she blinked her eyes open in shock. 

_'No...no! He couldn't have...he SHOULDN'T have seen THAT.'_ Ladybug screamed internally, panic welling up in her throat, causing all words to die on the tip of her tongue and replace it with a weight, her eyes quick to water with anguish. She shook her head, digging her fingers into his shoulders, physically begging him to _let it go._

"Y-You..." She sniffed, looking away to the side, guilt plastered all over her face and unable to meet the heated glare her partner directed when he pulled his head away to confront her. His arms remained an iron cage, one his Lady could break out of if she _really_ wanted to but she remained limp in his hold. "You should forget about that..." She answered weakly, still avoiding eye contact. "Nothing good will come out of knowing-"

Anger ripped through his body and Chat Noir's jaw clicked from the intense way his teeth grounded themselves against each other, his tail snapping against the floor with outright rage and his eyes as venomous as a predator's. 

"I'm not going to repeat myself again, _Marinette_." His steely hiss was a sudden, harsh blow against her screaming heart, the girl's eyes widening as she faced the pissed off boy, lips parted in a gape. "Who the _fuck_ was that!? And when?? When did _THAT_ happen!?" She shook her head again, prepared to counter back and deny everything he said no matter how foolish it was, only for her world to spin as he instantly swept her up, bridal style and took off with outstanding speed. 

The force of his enhanced power boost against the rooftop caused an explosion of cracks in the concrete and slates, his body like a bullet as he manoeuvred from rooftops to streets and lamps with leaps, twists and turns. The cargo in his arms doing nothing to hinder his speed and strength as the elusive black cat darted to his destination like a shadow ninja and almost invisible to the naked eye. Ladybug couldn't do much but keep her face pressed against his throat, her arms around his neck like a vice, her heart still clenching and unclenching under her ribs at the sudden revelation. 

He knew now...

He _knew_ who she was!

She tried so hard to keep it a secret, so hard to _protect_ him! 

Yet, just like everything else in her life, it _blew up_ in her face! Tears streamed down her cheeks without permission, her mind anticipating a sudden visit from a disappointed Bunnyx who would undoubtedly berate her for destroying the future _again_ and causing her partner's ultimate demise once more. 

What on earth did Maître Fu even _see_ in her anyways???

The right thing to do now was take away her miraculous here and there and never let her come across her _Chaton_ again! Not after knowing the pain that she will bring to him in the future. She would give up everything in the world if it meant that her partner could live a happy, safe future. 

_Even if it's without her by his side._

Suddenly, Ladybug felt her surroundings halt to a slow but steady stop. Experience with running at inhuman speeds allowed both heroes to polish off their sprints and landings- otherwise the heroine would have definitely been shot out of his arms the minute he braked. She tensed as her body was brought back to its bearings, her ears now hyper-aware of his thrumming heartbeat and her feverish face sensitive from her tears and Chat's body heat. 

With tenderness, a juxtaposition from his momentary frustrations earlier on, Chat Noir deposited Ladybug on her feet, his eyes hidden under his fringe and his frown breaking her heart into two. He kept his distance, perhaps a metre or so away from her, leaning against what she recognised as the railings of her humble abode's balcony.

The teen girl swallowed, the sight of her home cementing the fact that her partner unquestionably knew who she was under the mask. _And he absorbed the idea as naturally as breathing._ As if it was no surprise that the girl behind the impenetrable mask was none other than _herself_. No questions, no double takes, like he knew all along...

Tikki, despite Ladybug's lack of willingness, unravelled the transformation on her own, her charge frozen on the spot completely as if she was stark naked, hugging her body to herself. 

"T-Tikki!?" Marinette rasped, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed with slight betrayal. The little Goddess only sighed and delivered a comforting smile, stroking the teen's cheek. 

"You need to tell him everything. Don't worry anymore. I...I think it's time."

"It's...It's _time_...? You- you don't know that! What if it's not!? What if Bunnyx pops out of nowhere right now and says otherwise!? What if another disaster happens!? What if-"

"Marinette. Please. _Trust me_ and talk to _him_." The kwami directed Marinette's chin to her partner who was yet to move a muscle, eyes still shadowed by his unruly locks and knuckles whitening under his suit from the tight grip on the railings. 

The French-Chinese couldn't help but shiver. Why couldn't things just be swept under the rug for now? Why couldn't things go her way for _once_ in her life? 

"You don't need to be so tense." Chat's sudden words sent a jolt down Dupain-Cheng's spine, arms now folded behind her back as she nervously bounced from one leg to the other, bottom lip worried by her teeth. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that. That was such a dick move of me- you...you didn't deserve any of that at all." He tilted his chin up, eyes now visible and gleaming with such melancholy that Marinette wanted to do nothing but envelope his sad little face into her arms and soothe his pain away. "I just...I need to _know_ , Marinette. What did I _see?_ What did _you_ go through?"

A beat of silence went by, sombre greens gazing into empty blues.

The wind was almost silent and the _arrondissement_ was asleep for the night, giving the two more privacy than they could ask for. Taking a gamble, Chat pushed away from the railings, approaching the girl hesitantly and decreasing the distance between them both. 

"This isn't something that can be forgotten or unspoken about forever, _Princesse_." His eyes were pleading, faux ears drooped against his blonde hair and tail slack against the floor. The glow of the moon and fairy lights made the scenario quite dreamlike and hazy but the feel of his clawed fingers entangling with hers indicated that everything was very much _real_. "I...I'd rather hear it from you than try to piece it together by myself. I don't want to jump to the wrong conclusions and I don't want anymore misunderstandings between us...no more...no more secrets, _please_."

His eyes bored into her very being, heightening her nerves but at the same time, she wanted the very dams that were holding her back to finally break and bestow everything her partner deserved.

She decided to take Tikki's advice, the little ladybug in question hidden away to give the pair some confidentiality.

"Before I do," Marinette began quietly, rubbing a circle on the back of Chat's hand and peering to the side momentarily below her lashes and then back at him again. She bit her bottom lip, debating internally whether she should go with what she had in mind or not. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything." The boy replied without a beat, face intent and serious. Marinette nodded, as if to reassure herself first, squeezing his hand and her heart skipping a few beats when he squeezed back with much gusto.

"Promise me that you'll still fight by my side, no matter what."

"W-What? I mean, obviously I will! I told you many times, it's me and you against the world-"

"Promise me!" The designer demanded, her face ambitious despite the way Chat almost jumped out of his skin. Her eyes were now pained and stormy but it was also determined and raw. 

_The windows to her soul._

"Yes...I... _I promise._ " He squeezed her hand tighter and then grasped the other one with his spare hand, bringing both of them to his lips so that he can deliver a chaste kiss against the knuckles, his emerald crescents never leaving her gaze. He also smiled sadly, ears lowered in submission, knowing that what he will hear from now would make or break him.

Letting out a shuddering exhale, a breath she didn't know she was holding, Marinette beckoned him to follow her to the back of her balcony so that the two could sit down against the wall. Originally, she was attempting to sit by his side, only for him to grab her waist and settle her on his lap, resting his forehead against her shoulder from behind and interlocking his hands with hers. 

If her silly partner pursued to make the same move a long time ago, before the events that occurred after Bunnyx pleaded her to save the future, Marinette would have pushed him away with jest and reprimanded him for his lack of personal space.

Now? 

_Now she craved for every source of warmth from him. Now she indulged in every touch and smile he gave. Now she relished the way his heart beat in sync with hers and fit perfectly with her body._

"Whenever you're ready," Chat prompted, the heat of his form setting fire in the pits of her stomach yet alleviating all the heart ache and suffering she endured for the past long, lonely months. She stared up at the night sky, leaning her head back against his shoulder, her blues then peering to the side at the golden strands that took over her vision as the hero remained with his face hidden. 

She played with his fingers and began to recall _everything_ to him.

~(x)~

"... _No_..." His first word after she recited the entire event was no more than a breath. The boy was on his knees, sitting parallel to Marinette now as he couldn't stand being able to freely touch her, knowing what _exactly_ he was _capable_ of.

"Chat?" Fear exploded in the girl's chest, her heart swelling with apprehension as she watched Chat tremble and eye his hands with indescribable hate. "...Chat Noir?" Regret was evident on her face, the loud, pessimistic persona inside slapping her for not keeping her mouth shut.

"...I...I..." Immediately, the images of Marinette's memories that he stumbled across earlier on barrelled back into his mind without grace, stabbing his brain with all the harsh truths and the utter devastation that he caused with one hand. The miraculous on his horrendous finger suddenly looked vile and disgusting, weighting the digit like a burden.

A miraculous with a power like this does not deserve to exist- _no._

 _A monster like him does not deserve to exist._

  
"I can't do this." The boy didn't dare to look at his partner, knowing that betrayal would be smacked on her face, swift to twist the ring off his finger but was met with a strong lunge and wail from his companion before his detransformation could settle. 

"No! You promised!" Marinette cried, face hidden into his now, _cotton shirt_ and shaking her head over and over again, repeating her words. The ring merely laid a few feet away from them, Plagg unable to eject himself from the jewel as the miraculous itself was rejected by the boy. 

"Marinette- how...how _could_ you want me after all of that!?" His hands were on her shoulders, trying to push the distraught girl away but she remained persistent, latching on his shirt and refusing to see his face, _his identity_. "I destroyed the world! I-I-I destroyed our home! Our friends! Our family! _You!_ " His words trailed into a sob and his voice cracked, tears cascading down his eyes.

"I don't care...it wasn't your _fault_...you _promised!_ You're not allowed to break them! I won't let you!" Marinette's arms interlocked around his torso like an iron cage, body shaking with pure heartbreak. "You promised...you promised..." She chanted like a mantra, his shirt now saturated with her tears.

Yet, Adrien couldn't help but be overwhelmed with not only her affection for him, but also _his_ for _her_. 

Finding out that his _Princesse_ and his _Lady_ were one in the same was like a priceless wish granted by the most benevolent of Gods. Of course the girl he loves turned out to be his other half, his partner, his _life_. Of course the girl he loves turned out to be sweetness incarnate, a bundle of selflessness, his _everything_.

But now knowing that he turned the very same person into a gaping corpse under the sea in an alternative timeline? 

"You deserve better...so much better..." Adrien whimpered out, ceasing his struggles to get out of her hold and giving in to his selfish desires, cradling Marinette against him with his arms. "You deserve someone who would never, ever have the power to hurt you. You deserve someone who can make you happy. Someone who won't mess up everything for you-"

"Shut up! I don't want anyone else! _I want you!_ " As if to emphasise her point, she headbutted his chest, earning a surprised grunt from him whilst her nails dug into his skin through the cloth. "And if you leave without the ring tonight, then I will no longer be Ladybug..." Her muffled threat was like a slap across the model's face, the boy pulled away indignantly, grasping her shoulders so that he could see her face. Marinette on the other hand, kept her eyes stubbornly closed, fingers still grasping on his shirt so that there was still very little distance between them.

"Don't be stupid Marinette! _Dieu_ , you are the most smartest girl out there- you shouldn't be spouting such ridiculous bullshit! Paris needs YOU. You're the only one who can do the damn job right-"

"And Paris needs you too!" The bitterness and heat in her face then subsided, her shoulders slouching as Marinette hung her head low, exhaustion weighing on her soul. "I'm the one who messed up...I'm the one who caused the future..."

"I'm the one who destroyed it! I don't see how any of this is your fault Marinette!"

"But it is, Chat! I fixed it by undoing the stupid mistake that started all of it! But _now?_ Everything...everything is ruined again! You're leaving me... _alone_..."

Adrien felt his heart shatter at the way his love curled in to herself, her slender digits slipping away from his shirt to cover her face, her knees tucked against her forehead and her broken whimpers ransacking her body. Guilt, self-loathing and self-hate devastated his body to the point where he was choking on his sobs, his grip only tightening on her shoulders as his body shook with tears. 

He did this.

He turned her into this.

 _He's nothing but despicable, atrocious, monstrous-_

"Marinette! Adrien! Watch out!" Tikki's alarmed cries snapped the two out of their state, the former feeling the breath knocked out of her lungs at the sudden revelation of _who_ exactly her partner was. The feeling was then replaced with ten times more pressure when she allowed her eyes to rest on his figure, more than enough evidence that the boy truly was her other half. 

Her body froze.

Agreste on the other hand gaped at the fluttering akuma butterfly that made way towards them, grabbing Marinette instinctively against his chest and spinning them around so that his back was facing the detestable creature. 

"Adrien!?" Mari gasped against his shoulder but the boy only replied by pressing her closer against him, one hand cradling her neck whilst the other clutching the fabric on her back, a defeated smile resting on his lips.

"No matter what, no matter the circumstances, _you_ cannot be akumatised. If me alone managed to do what I did in the future, then the world would be _absolutely_ _doomed_ if you were to be under Le Papillon's control." His never ending tears kept falling, dripping into her hair as he inhaled her sweet, vanilla scent like a soldier going to war.

_As if this was the last time he was going to see her._

"You. Idiot. STUPID!" Marinette tore herself away from him, slapping her hands against his dumb face and bringing it towards hers aggressively, a tiny part of her inside cackling at his bewildered expression. "Neither of us will get akumatised! Not now, _not ever!_ " 

With that said and done, gaining a hopeful glimpse from her _Chaton's_ eyes, Marinette slammed her lips against his, swallowing down his gasps as she attempted to give him the most passionate, meaningful, desperate kiss she could ever muster. All her feelings, her thoughts and wishes were poured into this one, singular, press of lips. Her soft, chapped pair bruised clumsily against his confused but sweet pair. Their inexperience and befuddled emotions made the kiss sloppy and painful, teeth clicking against each other and noses knocking with one another from time to time, the exhales from their noses causing their faces to tickle uncomfortably. 

The upcoming akuma was soon pushed to the back of their heads as the pair relaxed, Adrien tilted his head to a slight angle, reciprocating the kiss with more instinct and capturing her bottom lip, feeling Marinette shudder under his touch as his experimentally traced the seams of her lips with his tongue. She in turn pulled on his upper lip, slipping her hands away from his face and trailing them down his shoulders, resting them there and letting her fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt. 

Their hearts pounded in sync, what seemed like _years_ of unrequited pining turned into heat and more under their skin, swallowing each other's sighs and gasps.

Their selfish desires, their yearning wishes, all granted into this collection of intimate kisses that only stole their breaths away over and over again. 

"Adrien, _mon Adrien,_ " Marinette couldn't stop the sweet little whisper that left her lips, brushing his. Her already rouge tinted cheeks simply reddened in full force as the boy gazed at her with so much love and so much admiration, _it hurt_. His response was to kiss her again, boldly slipping his tongue fully into her mouth as he pushed her down to the ground, one hand tearing off the ribbons in her hair so that they can comb through the silky tendrils and the other clutching her upper back, their legs entangled in a way that one wouldn't know where they started and where they ended. 

Marinette never felt such heat, such passion, such _love_ in her life, _ever_. She let herself go, pushing away all logical thoughts and queries as she let herself sink into this wonderful feeling. Her mind rebooted every second, every moment as the duo explored each other's mouths and lips, noting down the silky feel of the flesh and the sensitive spots. Adrien felt his heart swell to the point where he couldn't breathe. 

_If being able to kiss Marinette like this forever was possible, he'd have definitely stayed like that._

"Stay, Adrien. Stay..." Cheng breathed out, slowing down the kiss to a lazy, softer pace. Her request halted the boy in his movements, his lips which were puckered against her cheek tightened into a grimace. This time, Marinette cupped his cheeks with more softness and sweetness, her lips curling up into a timid, rosy smile. The strawberry complexion in her cheeks brought out the blue in her eyes, making them glitter under the moonlight. 

Slowly, Adrien took one of her hands off his cheek with his own, never breaking eye contact as he rubbed circles in her finger-bones and then applied sweet, feather kisses along the appendage. 

He let out an exhale, his lips carrying a bittersweet smile as he tilted his head to the side. He searched for any doubts, any distrust in her eyes but all he saw, much to his ecstatic boyish joy, was her never-ending love for him. Her doubtless trust in him. 

_Like they were soulmates._

"Are you...are you sure? That you want me? Even though I'm... _me?_ " He wasn't used to such raw, positive emotions directed towards him. He has been abandoned, neglected and scorned at for so long in his life that the idea that such an incredible, wonderful girl wanted _him_ of all people was unimaginable! _Yet_ , this was _his_ reality.

And she kissed him...she kissed _him_ like _that_. Like they were _made_ for each other. 

Though, this in turn got him thinking about something else, confusion now printed on his face. His heart scowled, threatening him at gunpoint if he dared to ask the burning question. 

"Wouldn't...wouldn't you prefer to have the boy you like as your partner?" 

His question was met with a mischievous smile, an attractive raised brow. Marinette simply tugged his face closer to hers so that their noses shared a gentle kiss, her smirk widening. 

"Bold of you to assume that he already isn't." 

For the umpteenth time, Adrien found himself rendered speechless by his Lady, the redness in his cheeks blooming by ten folds as the puzzles and bridges started to connect in his mind. Albeit it took a while but in his defense, the hot kiss which should have been evident enough of Marinette's feelings for him, turned his brain to mush.

"M-M-Me? All this time...I was my own rival???" His look of awe and shock then switched to deadpan and annoyance. Adrien groaned, shoving his face into Marinette's hair and wrapping his arms around her body. "I've been cockblocking myself..."

"So have I," Mari stroked his hair, eyes closed with contentment and body completely knackered from the roller-coaster of emotions she's gone through. 

"I tried to set you up with _Nino_." His tone was dry and beyond done. The boy was so done with life.

"And I fixed that by setting him up with my best friend~"

"I rejected you for _you_ and got M. Dupain akumatised-" He then shot up, incredulity plastered on his face, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "Wait a minute. Wa-aaaaait a minute." Marinette gulped under his scrutinising glare. "What was with the whole _'I'm in love with you Chat Noir'_ thing???"

"Let's just say that I come up with the most dumb things on the spot when I think someone's connecting the dots to my secret identity..."

"No no no, you are not getting off THAT easily-"

" _Ehem,_ " The pair paused with their bickering, spotting Tikki who was watching them with an amused smile whilst one of her hands kept the akuma restrained by the antennae. "Maybe get rid of this first before you both get too deep into the flirting?" The little Goddess kept in a shit-eating grin as both teens bursted with red, fumbling to their feet and awkwardly looking at anywhere else but at each other.

They couldn't believe they forgot about the akuma entirely! 

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Marinette transformed into Ladybug, quickly purifying the butterfly and watching it fly away with a soft smile resting on her lips. She wasn't blind to the wonder and astonishment Adrien had on his face, as he took in the entire scene with much pleasure. _Like a cute little fanboy._

Ladybug sunk down, picking up the ring that Adrien threw away, rolling the jewel in her palm and then clenching it tight in her fist. She then faced the boy again, the latter looking away as fear still lingered on his body. He bit his lip, peering at her fist below his lashes and rubbing his arm self-consciously. 

"Adrien?" Ladybug rested her free hand on his, bringing it to her heart, smile never leaving her face. "Will you?" The model's face exploded with red.

"H-Huh...?"

"Will you be my Chat Noir again? Please?" She spread his hand, stroking the finger that was usually adorned by the powerful mantle. Mimicking his alter-ego's actions, she brought his fingers to her lips, kissing the calloused tips and trailing her soft, kiss-bruised mouth down the palm till it reached the inside of his wrist. She placed an open mouthed kiss, eating up the way he jumped slightly at the sensitivity and intimacy of the action. His pulse racing as she continued to observe him with those sinful sapphires.

"I do! I-I-I mean!" He gulped, embarrassed by his ultra eager response, trying not to jump the girl into another kiss. _It's not his fault that this felt like a marriage proposal._ "If...if you think it's the right thing...me being Chat..."

"You being my _Chaton_ will _always_ be the right thing, Adrien." His Lady smiled so wonderfully, slipping the ring on his finger in a manner that caused his heart to expand and explode on the spot. But then, _then_ , she kissed him _again_.

A saccharine, soft press of lips, the two teens grinning too much for it to be a proper kiss but they didn't care. It felt perfect. It felt amazing.

_It felt right._

.

"So is anyone gonna tell me what the fuck just happened???" The heroine and boy parted with a surprise, shooting their eyes towards the confused dark kwami who darted his head between them both frantically in return. His acidic green eyes then widened as everything clicked in and his jaw dropped. "Don't tell me..."

**_"I MISSED THE REVEAL!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...."_**

.

.

.

~(x)~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 6PM me - "Oooo I'm going to make this super angsty and short so that I can do my homework later on!"
> 
> 10 hours later...
> 
> 4AM, sleep deprived me - "Hahahah...no UwU" 
> 
> I'm not proofreading till tomorrow. I'm gonna do my homework now. Bye hoes.
> 
> (NEXT DAY EDIT: I was wondering why I was having a bit of deja-vu whilst writing this but then realised that some of the words and phrases I've used here was also used in my old sonic stories LMAO!)


End file.
